Young and Beautifull
by Nathari Ishida
Summary: Luego de 4 años, el regreso a su ciudad natal trae recuerdos que le haran pensar en las decisiones que tomaron, en que podrian haber echo mejor... -Es bueno esta en casa de nuevo...-Susurro para si, sonriendo desde la colina donde todo habia empezado...


¡Hola!

Recientemente volví a ver Danny Phantom y me dio algo de nostalgia saber que no continuar con esta fabulosa serie, así que decidí hacer un fic de lo que podría ser el futuro de nuestros personajes favoritos, espero que les guste, estoy abierta a comentario, criticas y todo tipo de comentarios¡ mil gracias por leer¡

Young and Beautiful

Se movió en su asiento al sentir la luz del sol en su rostro. El viaje en autobus estaba llegando a su fin, lo supo cuando vio por la ventana el anuncio de la ciudad con la imagen de un muchacho en un traje negro y ojos verdes.

**_Amity Park, Cuna del unico e inigualable Danny Phantom_**

Estiro sus brazos y bostezo para ahuyentar el sueño, cuando sintió adormecida su espalda gracias al viaje de 9 horas desde New York hasta Amity Park cortesía de la niebla que había impedido que su avión despegara del aeropuerto. Le había prometido a su familia estar allí para las vacaciones, y no podia fallarles.

Su mochila vibro. Debía ser su celular. Busco entre sus objetos personales hasta que al final dio con el.

_¿Por que tardas tanto? ¡Tu papá y yo morimos por verte ya!_

Sus labios formaron una leve sonrisa. Desde que consiguió la beca para estudiar en la universidad, y se fue a New York a trabajar, no había regresado a Amity Park, sus padres ocasionalmente iban de visita, pero volver a su pueblo natal luego de 4 años… Se sentía una extraña nostalgia.

El autobus se detuvo frente a la estación. Guardo su celular y tomo su maleta de viaje del compartimiento en la parte superior de su asiento. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, una parte de si ansiaba estar allí, y permanecer por mucho tiempo mientras que la otra quería salir corriendo y regresar a New York. Respiro hondo. Tenia que hacerlo.

-¡Sammy querida! - La voz de su mamá la saco de su ensimismamiento. A Pamela Manson no le pasaban los años. Su rostro estaba iluminado con una enrome sonrisa, su cabello pelirrojo perfectamente arreglado, con un vestido azul.  
>-¡Ya era hora! - Jeremy Manson se acerco rapidamente a su hija tomando la maleta de sus manos para darle un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo. - no veíamos la hora en que llegaras - su madre se unió al abrazo, logrando un sobrecogimiento en el corazón de Sam.<br>-Yo también los extrañe…- susurro regresandoles el abrazo.

- La ciudad ha cambiado mucho hija - Hablo su padre, mientras manejaba - Recientemente renovaron el Museo Fantasma, ¡tienen una enorme fuente que esta echa de ectoplasma! -  
>- Si… - su madre entrecerro sus ojos con reprobación - bastante creativos…. si me lo preguntas a mi - Sam sonrío para si misma. Después de 7 años donde el mundo que conocían y la zona fantasma se habían unido para salvarse, su madre parecía no adaptase a ello, mientras que su padre parecía bastante entusiasta<br>- Yo quiero saber mas de ustedes - corto Sam para evitar un desacuerdo entre los recientes gustos de su familia - ¿Como marchan las cosas?  
>-Ah ya sabes Sammy, galas por aquí, fiestas de recaudación por allá…-Pamela se giro en su asiento y miro a su hija a los ojos - Hay algo que debemos decirte Sam…<br>- Pero sera mejor esperar a que lleguemos a casa, debes estar cansada después del viaje - interrumpió su padre con una sonrisa nerviosa  
>- Esta bien… - Sam se recosto en su asiente, mientras observaba por la ventana del auto. En verdad Amity Park parecía diferente, renovada. Mientras cruzaban por la ciudad Sam reconoció algunos viejos sitios como el gran parque, la escuela, y la plaza… donde estaba la estatua de él.<p>

Sam acomodo su maleta dentro de su viejo armario. Su cuarto estaba igual a como lo había dejado 4 años atrás. Sus padres parecían haberlo limpiado recientemente, ya que una fragancia floral parecia invadir toda la habitación. No le presto importancia y se recostó en su antigua cama para descansar.  
>Cuando se despertó, miro entre las ventanas y se dio cuenta que ya era mas de las 4 de la tarde. el cielo se teñía de un leve tono rojizo. Se dirigió hacia la sala, donde escucho ruido. Al parecer sus padres la habían remodelado, la habitación estaba pintaba de un color blanco hueso, y el piso era de cerámica oscura, con un enrome tapete blanco en la mitad de la habitación. Los muebles de una color miel, combinaban con las pinturas en las paredes y la pequeña chimenea en la esquina. Su padre se encontraba leyendo el periódico, mientras su madre leía un libro. La mesa de vidrio en la mitad de la habitación llamo la atención de Sam, ya que tenia varios retratos con fotos de la familia, Sam fijo su vista en una donde aparecía ella junto con Danny… Sintió un pinchazo su corazón, y une remolino de recuerdos juntándose en su cabeza.<p>

_- Mira nada mas, Samantha Manson, Botánica de la universidad de Harvard - adulo con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro mientras miraba el diploma _  
><em>- Oh por favor, ¿Comandante piloto de la NASA? - Sam se cruzo de brazos, entrecerrando sus ojos, mientras Danny se rascaba la nuca<em>  
><em>- Parece que ambos logramos cosas bastante impresionantes… - sentencio el oji azul mirándola con ternura-<em>  
><em>- ¡Estas haciendo la mirada de cachorro! - sentencio, mientras se carcajeaba<em>  
><em>-¡Hey! no te burles - la regaño, mientras la tomaba desde atrás por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo- ademas, a ti te encantan mis miradas de cachorro - susurro a su oído, mientras Sam sentía su cuerpo estremecer<em>  
><em>-Tienes razón - admitió mientras se giraba para quedar abrazados y mirándose de frente-<em>  
><em>-¡Sonrían! - la voz de su madre los saco de su ensimismamiento, mientras ambos se giraban confundidos hacia la voz de Pamela, quien de repente les tomo una foto. <em>

- Ya despertaste querida - la saludo su madre, levantándose para recibirla. Sam movió lentamente su cabeza para salir del recuerdo de aquella foto - por favor, siéntate.  
>- Ya me están preocupando - contesto, tomando asiento al lado de su padre, que la miraba algo serio- ¿son buenas o malas noticias? - preguntó algo preocupada<br>- Bueno… - Pamela sonrío- Recientemente tu padre invirtió algo del capital de la familia en algunas acciones y con lo que hemos ganado compramos una casa… un poco mas pequeña  
>- ¿Se van a mudar? - pregunto sorprendida - ¿A que parte de Amity park?<br>- Pues veras…- Su padre aclaro su garganta, enrollando el periódico y dejándolo a un lado- Ahora que tu te fuiste de casa y que conseguiste trabajo en otra ciudad… -  
>- Sam, la casa se siente muy sola sin ti - su madre hablo con un deje de tristeza - y desde hace un año que tu abuela murió la casa ya es muy grande para nosotros dos<br>-Pensamos que tal vez podríamos estar en un sitio un poco mas cálido...  
>-Así que compramos una casa en Florida.<p> 


End file.
